1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and particularly, to a mounting device that can be secured on servers with different sizes and support peripheral devices used with the servers.
2. Description of Related Art
CD drives are assembled in servers as standard accessories, but the CD drives may not be used often. Therefore, in a server room or data center where there are many servers in use, having a CD drive for each one is wasteful. Although some CD drives may be attached on an outer surface of a server and used with many servers, the mounting means usually can only fit one size of server and so is still not convenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mounting device which can overcome the limitations described.